Marvel Ultimate Alliance: Legendary Edition
Marvel: Ultimate Alliance: Legendary Edition is a true final update of an action role-playing game Marvel Ultimate Alliance for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Microsoft Windows/Steam (Windows 7 - onwards), and Nintendo Switch by Raven Software Vicarious Visions, Beenox and Zoe Mode, published by Activision. It will feature the contents that were exclusively appeared on both PlayStation Portable, 7th-Generation Home Console Box (PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and Wii), and Xbox 360 Gold Edition versions, such as the characters, special conversations, and missions, as well as little new contents and changes for this edition only, including most of the cut contents. Those who owns 2016 Remastered will get the third patch. Changes *DLC-related files no longer stored in zip/mua_dlc.zip, but in the base game folder as the rest **In the main case, any files within packages/dlc folder will eventually work outside the zip file *Some useful unused Special Dialogues which were found on added *Any PSP related exclusive contents may reused from the files found on Wii disk, except special single mode. Safe for sounds, which already included in incomplete remastered edition. Hawkeye Character (except his PSP simulation) already part of 360 exclusives *Character Slot Updates includes 3 remaining PSP characters + Bonus character (Jean Grey) *NPC Updates: **NPC Realism added on certain boss **Unused NPC minions models now readded to appear in different locations **An unused Ultron's minions, Atlanteans Warriors, and Super Soldier model reused **NPC allies whose on the mission: Dum Dum Dugan uses some of Nick Fury's abilities (w/ reused unused animation stance on his unused 50_dum_dum_dugan), while Corsair uses Daredevil's abilities & new animations **Rhino now wears his Classic/6702 (found on original PC edition, still found unused on remastered edition) in Act 3 **Shocker now wears his Modern/4202 (found on original PC edition, still found unused on remastered edition) + New HUD in Act 3 **Lizard now wears his Classic/6702 (found on original PC edition, still found unused on remastered edition) in simulation; and has items out "Lizard's Serum" fixed **Lizard, Rhino and Shocker in Act 3 now dubbed with their "Ultra name" **Ending (Act 2 Last Mission only) is now skipped if a telekinetic user like Doctor Strange, Invisible Woman and Magneto **Jean Grey's further updates: ***Melee attacks uses from n-space MUA2 part, with the smash attack still the same as Invisible Woman ***HUD and Mephisto's Realm Statue is updated to match her default Red Phoenix Costume ***Boss Loadscreen on Murderworld 2 is from reused Dark Phoenix Loadscreen from XML2 **Can be consider ally if a telekinetic users (Doctor Strange/Invisible Woman/Magneto) saves both Jean Grey and him in Act 2 **Enchantress & Executioner, & Galactus' Boss Loadscreen added (which was unused on zoneinfo file coding) **Fix issue of Hank Pym dialogues on Magnetic Damper *Includes Doom Iron Man Lab available for Magnetic Damper uses where Pym present there as well, alongside Surfer and other Doomified victims (such as Magneto, Professor X, Hulk, Emma Frost, Gambit, Beast, Colossus, Cyclops and Psylocke) **Scorpion simulation song fixed (DONE in an incomplete remastered edition) **Fix Super Skrull's simulation which mistakenly features Paibok instead and replaced with an EX version of Super Skrull from PSP **Weaker version of Fantastic Four removed, to be used by the original ones *n-space MUA2 flipjump (based on that version's 07_captainamerica_4_combat) included on shared_talent for flip jumping agile characters who somehow doesn't have flip jump by default on their (number)_(character name)_4_combat *Fix simulation sounds on villain dialogue intro's first parts which remained happened to Arcade in Black Panther's simulation that never played, and Hulk's first parts on Bruce Banner that has been cut short and Hulk-Out Transformation that has the sound tone goes down in an incomplete remastered edition *Update every simulation sounds *PC version retain original and remastered PC's UIs Character Changes BLACK PANTHER: *Dagger normal attacks sound added BLACK WIDOW: *Revert to old NPC slot (148xx) *Natasha Romanoff costume dubbed as Modern, uses NPC model (safe for her Multipart weapons remained the same) and hud *Unlockable after beating the game *Uses fightstyle_flipjump to match VVisions' MUA2 flipjump *PSP Simulation added, including of having Iron Man boss, with War Machine as a Doom Bot droids, while SHIELD Agents as Warriors *Uses power soundsets from Xbox 360 version, while sheath and unsheath weapons are from Xbox version (DONE in an incomplete remastered edition) *Can now use bike *Fix Weapon-based bone directory and Xtreme codes BLADE: *Sword and Shotgun normal attacks and guard, and their holster sounds added *Shotgun effects added *Has an exclusive flipjump from n-Space MUA2, which may use fightstyle_default instead *Daywalker Hud has been updated from PSP/Wii *Can now use bike CAPTAIN AMERICA: *Updated Ultimate Hud, while the first one is for Classic costume *Reuse original PC version‘s Shield models (safe for WW2) for both playable and NPC version *Has a flipjump from MUA2 *Can now use bike *NPC Dark Boss version now uses recolored version of the playable version's default models (including shield throw model), and normal attacks **Fix Dark counterpart's Shield Throw if Captain America is used **Remove DarkCapComic from npcstat & replace with DarkCap CAPTAIN MARVEL: *PSP Simulation added, including of having PSP simulation version of Super Skrull boss (uses PSP based texture version of his default Boss costume) *Uses power soundsets from Xbox 360 version, & has flight & p5_stars (power 5 before the shot) sounds should be return from PSP (DONE in an incomplete remastered edition) *Fix Xtreme codes COLOSSUS: *Add missing sounds, such as Commands, Jump, Pain, Death, and Land (found on certain disk like Wii) (DONE in an incomplete remastered edition, but requires fix via renaming the incorrect typing part that still have colos_v instead of colos_m on his _m file folder) *NPC Dark Boss version now uses recolored version of the playable version's default model, slots, and abilities *Loadscreen from XML2 added, while the original MUA one dubbed as Classic Colossus *Simulation: Vs. Crimson Dynamo (Asgard) CYCLOPS: *Bullet replaced with Optic blast flash effect for his normals (popup & groundpounds) *Remove Iron Man-like block due to himself blocking like Iron Man is not very normal, and Cyclops himself not an armored theme character *Can now use bike *NPC Dark Boss version now uses recolored version of the playable version's default model (Astonishing), slots, and abilities. While the original (Ultimate), now uses playable version's 4th costume (Ultimate) as an extra back up *Loadscreen from XML2 added *Simulation: Vs. Starbolt (Helicarrier, w/ Jean Grey) DAREDEVIL: *Playable's baton_segments multipart on herostat fix during gameplay outside character select *NPC version had his baton_segments removed from his left leg's side *Fix Baton Throw fail critical property to on_exit and the timer is -1 on his powerstyle *Can now swing DEADPOOL: *Fix skin parts *Updated Ultimate Hud *Uses fightstyle_flipjump and post-Double Jump teleport *Sword holster guard has a sound DOCTOR DOOM: *Revert to old NPC slot (19xx) *Fix Ultimate model's lower body *Has electric force field guard and sound *Unlockable after beating the game *NPC Boss version now uses a same normal attacks as playable counterpart *Fix Special Dialogue with Ymir on the act3's niffleheim package name from niffleheim2_dlc to niffleheim2b_dlc, as 2b is where Ymir located *Simulation: Vs. Dark Mr. Fantastic (Asgard) DOCTOR STRANGE: *Has force field guard and sound *His NPC version can only do normal attacks *Use him to save both Jean Grey and Nightcrawler in Mephisto's Realm Act 2 *Another Special Dialogue **Mephisto (Act 2, when entering Final Battle) *Fix Special Dialogue Script with Clea prior going to Murderworld (DONE in an incomplete remastered edition) *Fix Special Dialogue Script heroname on doom1.py from DoctorStrange to DrStrange, as Strange's actual hero name is DrStrange and the package code contain his special dialogue already set by default ELEKTRA: *Models' fingers fixed *Classic (Default Costume) belt scarfs now has Multipart as belt_scarf_front & belt scarf_back *Sai normal attack sounds added *Updated Ultimate and Assassin Costume Huds (safe for default Classic and Ninja Hud) *NPC version had her belt scarfs removed to match her briefing cutscene model *NPC Boss version now uses a same normal attacks as playable counterpart GHOST RIDER: *Chain normal attack sounds added *Non-chain weapon's fiery normals may uses a flaming sound *Force field like Chain guard along with the sound added *Excluding Western costume, use fxlevel 1 for both menu and zone, leaving the menuonly StatEffect codes removed *Can now use bike, depends on which costumes he used. HAWKEYE: *Uses 360 version *Arrow sheath sound for power moves, grabsmash and jump smash added, while jump smash and grabsmash additionally have unsheath sound when putting the arrow back after stab **Arrow Shot & Impact sounds rearranged properly (mostly applied to outside Multi Shot) **Paralyzer now has a 3 shot parts and sounds from PSP version **Adamantium Arrow renamed as Hellfire Adamantium Arrow **Ricochet Rocket's code fixed: ***Multipart Arrow shown fixed, which was shown on PSP version, and the arrow shot(s) replaced with Rocket, similar to PSP version, but has fixed multipart codes ***Shot sound reduced to be based on Hawkeye’s animation *Uses fightstyle_flipjump *Now has different arrow shots like Captain America's shield throw *PSP Simulation added, including of having Swordsman boss *Can now use flying bike with the same light attack moves as car moving front HULK: *His unused simulation which has a mission to defeat 100 enemies re-added *NPC version of Hulk added for Act 2 *Missing Special Dialogues re-added **Mandarin (Act 1, against Ultimo Mark 2) **Spider-Woman (Act 2 HQ, but before going to first mission like Human Torch to Wyatt back in Stark Tower) **Dr. Doom: (Act 5, same as Spider-Woman, with fixes) *New Hulk’s appearance in Act 1 only after disabling Gamma, but was ambushed by Mysterio’s illusion **Time Limit is to aid Bruce to take Gamma formula to transform into Hulk and aid him. He also have special dialogue w/ Thing **Unlocked after defeating Mysterio's remains *Fixed Rage Meter Gauge appeared *Missing Loadscreen, which was originally meant as wallpaper for the internet website, added *Mannequin size reduce HUMAN TORCH *Fiery version of main costumes whereas original Fiery model as mannequin only *Added flame effects on light normal combo followups and sound on both normals *NPC Dark Boss version now uses recolored version of the playable version's default model and normal attacks **Remove DarkHumanTorchWeak from npcstat & replace with DarkHumanTorch, with readjust health points *Reuse unused special_burninghead and use fxlevel 1 for both menu and zone, leaving the menuonly StatEffect code removed ICEMAN: *Now has Double Jump hold version of Ice Slide like Spider-Man and Venom, even like in VVisions' MUA2, while the original power use Ice Slide now under the same condition as Silver Surfer's Surfboard Dash *Ice Slide models reused, and XML2 Ice Slide effects added *Third attack uses Ice Slide models, effects and sound *Trip normal attack now reused from XML2 trip, with the sound from Freeze Beam *Ice Block effect uses a similar effect as Spider-Man, but different color and sound effect *Use fxlevel 1 for both menu and zone, leaving the menuonly StatEffect codes removed *StatEffect Skin number between Spiky Age of Apocalypse and Human Form costume must be switched correctly to match their appearances, such as Spiky AoA's body is the same one as his Classic and Original appearance, and the Human Form's hands *NEW NPC version has a same body model as Classic Human Torch, albeit chest emblem INVISIBLE WOMAN: *Has force field guard and sound *Updated Classic Hud costume color to match the costume *Can now fly, but shares the same ground light normals *NPC Dark Boss version now uses recolored version of the playable version's default model and melee attacks **Remove DarkInvisibleWomanWeak from npcstat & replace with DarkInvisibleWoman, with readjust health points *Use her to save both Jean Grey and Nightcrawler in Mephisto's Realm Act 2 IRON MAN: *Heroes Reborn replaces War Machine, as the War Machine is now used as NPC Doom Bot droid *NPC Boss now uses default costume *NPC Doom Iron Man counterpart now has New Avengers, Heroes Reborn and Ultimate version *Both NPC enemies now uses a same normal attacks as playable counterpart *Flight related normal melee attack sounds and normal jump added *Rocket Uppercut can now be used in the air *Another Special Dialogue: **Nick Fury (Act 2, when entering Murderworld (False Castle Doom); and Act 4, when encountering Galactus' device while following Galactus) LUKE CAGE: *Trip sound added *Updated Modern Hud *Mannequin size reduce MAGNETO: *Use him to save both Jean Grey and Nightcrawler in Mephisto's Realm Act 2 *Missing Special Dialogues re-added: **Arcade (Act 2, when being tricked by a hint bomb on the final part of Murderworld mission) (found on 360 DLC pack) *Loadscreen from XML1 added *Bolt bone directory on his StatEffect removed, due to being universal like Thor's flight StatEffect code *Simulation: Vs. Neutron (Helicarrier, w/ Sim only original costume Medusa) MOON KNIGHT: *Modern costume (based on Loadscreen) added as 4th costume **Capable resurrect allies, boxing, xp *Cape models as Multipart: moon_cape *Staff Combat's normal melee update, now has staff holster sound on first light hit and charge attack *Can now fly *Added missing alternate Xtreme sound (found on original Xbox disk) *Simulation: Vs. Thunderball (Asgard) MR. FANTASTIC: *Updated Classic Hud. New Marvel one reused from old Classic hud *NPC version dubbed as Reed Richard, and uses 2006 Labcoat (found on original PC edition, still found unused on remastered edition) **Update Labcoat’s hud with Ultimate Costume Hud part *NPC Dark Boss version now uses recolored version of the playable version's default models (including gloves and elastic model parts) and normal attacks **Remove DarkMrFantasticWeak from npcstat & replace with DarkMrFantastic, with readjust health points *Fix his last special dialogue sound code when Pinball area in Murderworld *Has melee sounds *Can now glide MS. MARVEL: *Explosive Touch can now be used in the air *Missing Special Dialogues re-added: **Nick Fury (Act 2, when entering Murderworld (False Castle Doom) and main special dialogue) NICK FURY: *His NPC version now uses a same normal and some power attacks (Grenade, Enemy Sensor Boost & Grapple) as playable counterpart *Simulation: Vs. Winter Soldier (Helicarrier) *Can now fly with jetpack NIGHTCRAWLER: *Revert to old NPC slot (47xx) *Uses fightstyle_flipjump and post-Double Jump teleport *Sword normal attacks (during Sword Combat) sounds added and the speed fixed *A 360 version of Ultimate costume now listed 4701 *Ultimate becomes default costume, while Astonishing as 4th alternate *NPC Boss version now used a same abilities (for powers, only full charged Teleport Kick & Teleport Frenzy) as his playable counterpart, also uses playable version's Ultimate model, and can be consider ally if a telekinetic users (Doctor Strange/Invisible Woman/Magneto) saves both Jean Grey and him *Loadscreen from XML2 added *Mannequin update with swords and the model is now Ultimate, meaning the costume set between Astonishing and Ultimate switched along with their talent file to match the cinematic appearance *Unlockable after finished all Act 2 missions *Another Special Dialogue: **Mephisto (Act 2, when entering Final Battle) (found on 360 DLC pack) *Simulation: Vs. Dark Psylocke (Mephisto's Realm, w/ Sim only original Psylocke) JEAN GREY: *NEW Character *Based on MUA2 w/ some XML2 powers & animations *Sounds are reused from XML2 *Affects NPC version as Nightcrawler does *Costumes: Red Phoenix (default, just as the Loadscreen being originally XML2 Dark Phoenix), Original, Green Phoenix, Ultimate (reused old NPC hud) *Simulation Vs.: Dark Cyclops (Mephisto’s Realm) RONIN: *Sword attacks and boost sounds added *Sword sheathes and its power/boost sounds now uses Deadpool's *Uses power soundsets from Xbox 360 version, while sheath and unsheath gun are from Xbox version (DONE in an incomplete remastered edition), P5_impact wall hit sound still missing in remastered edition, needs to be reused from Blade's gun shot wall hit sound (updated in Update 1)) *PSP Simulation added, including of having Elektra boss *Fix Weapon-based bone directory and Xtreme codes SABRETOOTH: *Uses fightstyle_flipjump *Melee moves punch sound replaced with dmg_blade *Loadscreen from XML1 added *Simulation: Vs. Ultron (Omega Base w/ frozen NPC Wolverine) *Can now use bike SILVER SURFER: *Power Surge now dubbed as Classic *New Alternate Costumes: Captain Universe, The Keeper, Shadow Surfer *Unlock condition changed: Defeat Galactus in Act 4 *Simulation: Vs. Ulik (Asgard) *Add flight sound. Reuse from on his Surfer Dash SPIDER-MAN: *Old double jump removed and may use fightstyle_flipjump to match VVisions' MUA2 flipjump *Web shield, along with guard sound added *NPC Dark Boss version now uses recolored version of the playable version's default models and normal attacks *Missing Special Dialogues re-added: **Jean Grey (Act 2, when entering Tent on encountering Jean and main special dialogue before Cyclops added) SPIDER-WOMAN: *Add flight sound from X-Men Legends STORM: *Reused some of her XML2 & n-space MUA2 sound files for most of her missing sounds, such as: Commands, Jumps, Hurts, Death, Too Heavy, Throw, Lift, No Power, Level Up, Land, .etc *Has electric guard and sound *StatEffect code which shows her flight effect shown on her head removed due to the effect never shown on her head and may indirectly appeared else where *Missing Special Dialogues re-added: **Jean Grey (Act 2, when entering Tent on encountering Jean) THING: *Has MUA2 stun attack *NPC Dark Boss version now uses recolored version of the playable version's default models and normal attacks **Remove DarkThingWeak from npcstat & replace with DarkThing, with readjust health points *Updated Ultimate Hud, while the first one for Modern (default) costume *Can now use flying car with the same light attack moves as car front movement *Mannequin size reduce THOR: *Add missing sounds: Xtreme and Commands (found on Wii disk) (DONE in an incomplete remastered edition) *Down Attacks uses Hammer Slam animation *NPC Dark Boss version now uses recolored version of the playable version's default models and normal attacks *Hammer Throw no longer usable when Thor flying VENOM: *Has MUA2 jumps: Double Jump from n-Space as first normal jump, while the flipjump as Double Jump *Web shield, along with guard sound added *Melee moves punch sound replaced with dmg_blade *Missing Loadscreen, which was originally meant as wallpaper for the internet website, added *Simulation: Vs. Dark Spider-Man (Mephisto's Realm, w/ webbed NPC Spider-Man) *Mannequin size reduce WOLVERINE: *Uses fightstyle_flipjump to match VVisions' MUA2 flipjump *Claw normal attack sounds added, with the punch sound replaced with dmg_blade *Updated Rage Meter Gauge Limit while Level Up to 99 *Rage-only moves are no longer Rage only, leaving Rage Mode as a boost up only *Modern Jacket costume as NPC (found on original PC edition, still found unused on remastered edition), as a separate model rig fix *Added Loadscreen from PSP/Wii *Can now use bike Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Steam Games Category:Microsoft Windows Games Category:Microsoft Games Category:PC Games Category:Marvel Category:Activision Category:Disney Category:Action RPG Category:Action Category:Action Adventure Category:Nintendo Switch Games